On All Hallows Eve
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: EmJay/EliClare. This is going to turn to a series, watching them grow older,find love,and find out who lives & dies. Emma's the babysitter of Claire & Eli, and one night, on Halloween, they're being tormented by a killer.This killer is somehow connected to Claire, and is taking quite the interest in Emma, whose boyfriend (eventually) Jay, is going to do anything he can to save her.
1. October 30th, 2004

**THIS IS NOT DEGRASSI, JUST DEGRASSI CHARACTERS WITH THE SAME PERSONALIT'S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY PLOT.**

"Spinner Mason is supposedly having a huge party tomorrow night for Halloween." Emma's best friend, Manny, went on about as they walked out of school.

October 30th, 2004.

Emma smiled, shaking her head. She wore a white sleeve top with a jean skirt and high brown boots for the fall weather and a parka like vest on too. Her hair was down just below her shoulders, slightly curled with her bangs across her forehead. She was a pretty girl, she was 15, 16 in Decemeber.

"You know I can't." Emma reminded Manny, "babysitting."

Manny groaned, stopping and grabbing Emma's shoulders to shake them, "You cannot miss this Halloween bash! Em, we picked out costumes that go to together!"

"You the devil, me the angel, I knowww." Emma sang in a taunting way but shrugged, "I can't though, I promised my neighbor I'd watch her daughter Claire, and I think I got sucked into watching the kid across the street too." she frowned, knowing she didn't have the usual exciting teen life.

Whatever, partying wasn't her thing anyways. Emma was what you might even call a hippie, least her attitude was, she loved animals and the enviroment, and had strong views towards it.

"You're 15, you have your own life!" pouted Manny and Emma frowned back at her. Now Manny was the complete oppisite of Emma but they'd been best friends and practically sisters for 12 years. Manny had long brown hair down to almost her elbows and flashed her 16 year body with revealing tops and somedays thongs, when they peeked out of her jeans.

The boys loved Manny. Emma was more...reserved, to put it nicely.

Emma shook her head and said, "I can't get out of it, her parents are going away and I'm left with them for two nights."

"You mean.. alone?" Manny asked, a small cheshire grin slipping onto her face which made her dimples shine.

Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes, "No Manny, I know what you're thinking and no."

"A small party! When the kids are asleep!" Manny begged, "Do it tonight? Devils night, you'd be doing the neighborhood a favor by keeping the bad kids inside." she giggled.

"Did I hear a mention of a party?" Spinner Mason stopped them, standing in the school parking lot and he leaned on an orange civic.

This car belonged to Jay Hogart, who stood right by him having a cigerette. Jay smirked a little as they stopped infront, these guys were a year older, but had some classes with them due to failing one or two classes, plus, they had quite the reputation so everyone knew them. Spinner was more the class clown, a cutie, with some ear piercings but nothing more and he was friends with everybody. Now Jay **wasn't **friends with everybody, his choice, he had bad boy vibes just vibrating off of his lean, tall, well taken care of body. He wore a backwards hat and his eyes were a grey color that could hypnotize you which they were doing to Emma this very second.

Jay was a senior, they've talked before, got into small..well, Emma thought they were fights but he just liked to tease her. And no, Emma wasn't dumb, she felt her heart skip sometimes Jay walked by or caught her eye.. she knew he was a babe, he just wasn't trust worthy by how many girls he's hurt and it's not like they had much in common with how homework was her #1 priority and Jay's was partying..or girls.. who could know. He was so mysterious sometimes.

"I don't think **they **mentioned anything about a party." Jay assured Spinner, passing him a smile and smirking back to Emma, eyes not even glancing at Manny, "They aren't the partying type."

"We're going to your party tomorrow." Manny insisted, then shook her head, "Well, I am." she told Spinner.

Spinner looked to Emma, "you're not?"

"Are you too good for Mister Masons party, Greenpeace?" Jay teased, knowing she hated that nickname.. he loved it.

Emma smiled, shaking her head. Sometimes she wish she had the energy to glare and walk off but sometimes she liked arguing with Jay Hogart.. her day didn't feel right without it.

"I'm busy." she informed.

"Whose busy on Halloween night?" Spinner gave her an insane look like she was some monster.

"Gotta hot date, GP?" Jay asked her, his eyes sizing her up now as she crossed her arms and gave him a 'so what' look.

Manny looked between them, confused.. Emma didn't have a date, she was babysitting! She saw Jay clench his jaw when Emma didn't answer and she swore she saw jealousy flash his eyes. Oooohh, Manny smiled, she always knew these two played cats and dogs too much to really dislike another.

Emma gave up, rolling her eyes, "I'm babysitting." she told them, "It's called r_esponsibilty_." she informed, before they made fun of her.

Jay grinned too widely, rubbing his chin and nodding as Spinner laughed a bit, "Bummer." he insisted.

"Let's go home." Manny told Emma who nodded.

Jay grabbed his keys and coughed lightly, "Want a ride?" he asked them.

Manny looked to Emma who raised an eyebrow at him, he kept his eyes on her until she took a deep breath but nodded, why not! They took the offer and jumped into his orange civic.

They dropped Manny off first, since she was the closest to the school, and as Jay drove Emma home, Spinner was passed out in the back seat.

"Is he _really _sleeping?" Emma giggled a bit, looking over her shoulder.

Jay smirked, hands on the wheel and turning down a street, "He had a hard day of work."

"All school did today was watch horror movies." Emma teased Jay, giving him 'yeah right' look, and turned back forward, getting comfy in her passenger spot.

Jay narrowed his eyes and looked her over. Emma was different than the other girls in school, and yeah, how many times have you heard some guy tell you about the girl he liked was'different' from the other girls? But Emma, was seriously like.. from a different planet. She wasn't afraid to stick up for what she loved, she wasn't a girl who was or secretly wanted to be a cheerleader, and she wasn't embarrassed to answer all the questions she could in school.. even if boys didn't 'like' girls who were smarter then them. Jay liked her just fine for that, it actually which was so appealing..minus the fact the girl with brains also had plenty of beauty it was intoxicating sometimes.

He liked her since he laid eyes on her and that's why he's never pulled the same crap on her that he did with ex's or past girls he sucked into his world.

She was too good for him.

"So whose the unlucky girl tomorrow night?" Emma taunted Jay playfully, snapping him out of it, "I thought I heard Paige Michealchuck going on and on in science that **you **told her you'd see her there."

Jay snorted. Some girls acted like he was some rockstar or something. He wasn't specail, yeah he knew he had his looks but it's not like he opened up to anyone before or showed his witty side to them like he does with Emma. So Why'd they like him so much? I mean..got him easily laid but.. looks weren't everything.

Jay kept on his act though, replying, "Guess she'll be the unlucky girl tomorrow then." he said, passing Emma a smirk and wink.

Emma rolled her eyes but softly laughed, "Same ol, same ol." she muttered, looking out the window. One day she swore Jay was going to meet a girl who wouldn't let his play boy attitude slide.

"You jealous?" taunted Jay, hoping she was as he pulled onto her street when she pointed the way.

Emma giggled and he frowned at her but she put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop, giving him a 'oh sorry' look. He pulled into her driveway and snickered.

Emma pushed out her seat belt and she teased him, "The biggest mistake a girl could do is fall for you Jay Hogart."

Jay clenched his jaw, biting the end of his tounge. This girl had no idea how fast she could get him to straighten up if she just said the word.

"You're too much to handle." she joked, opening the door and bent down to look back into the car, "Thanks for the lift." she insisted politely.

He finally looked at her, and nodded, watched her wave her fingers goodbye and shut the door, jogging through the fallen leaves from the trees and into her Halloween decorated house.

He tilted his head, seeing her kiss a baby boys head who sat on the porch carving a pumpkin that looked to be their mom... then, she was gone.

He took a deep breath and put the radio on, and it blasted as he rolled out of the driveway, receiving glare from neighbors until he sped out.


	2. Babysitting Claire & Eli

"Ok." Mrs Edwards said, pulling money out of her wallet and turned to her kitchen counter, laying down a bunch of twenty dollar bills.

Emma stood by the kitchen table, scooping ice cream into a plate beside pumpkin pie and smiled to 12 year old Claire who rolled her eyes smiling back. Her mother did this speech every time she left, Emma knew the rules and plans! She'd been babysitting her since she was 9 years old.

"Money's on the table, and we will be home in TWO days, and your sister Darcy is god knows where" Mrs Edwards told them, turning to Claire and Emma and sighed, going to older blonde, "She may pop in to grab clothes, think she's with her boyfriend Peter tonight. You're such an ANGEL."

Emma giggled, her face being cupped by Claires mother, "You know I don't mind babysitting Claire." she shrugged her shoulder.

Claire dipped her spoon into her ice cream, "I'm_ not_ a baby guys." she muttered, she was quite mature for her age she thought! The brightest girl in school too. Besides, four day by now she was 13!

"You want chocolate syrup?" Emma teased her, knowing since she was 9 she hated chocolate, but loved chocolate syrup on her icecream for some reason.

Claire looked guilty as she nodded, "Yes please."

Emma laughed softly and even Claires mom laughed as she put some on for her, "I know you're not a baby Claire." her mother said, "But me and your Dad are leaving for a few nights and **somebody** needs to watch you."

Emma nodded, but bared a smile, knowing thought Emma's parents were home this weekend incase anything happened, but they were going to their grandparents and took Jack for him to spend his second Halloween there.

"Call this number if you need me." told Emma, passing her a note and then grabbed her bag, taking a deep breath, "PLEASE no fighting with your sister if she does come home." Mrs Edward begged Claire who rolled her eyes

It wasn't HER who started it! Darcy for some reason hated her, always told her to move out... she was 12 years old! Why would she move out? Where would she go!?

Her mom kissed her forehead and waved to them, "Eli should come by soon from across the street Emma!" she hollared, before shutting the door.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath, sitting down across the table from Claire.

Claire tapped her spoon on her plate and cringed her face up to think about what was on tonight, "I think Halloweentown is doing a specail of all three movies tonight!" she insisted.

Emma smiled, putting her finger into Claires icecream and dipped it into her mouth, "You never get sick of those movies, do you?"

Claire got up, since finished, and brought her plates to the sink, "Nope." she answered and heard the door bell, and groaned.

Emma smirked a little, standing back up "Be nice." she warned Claire.

"It's not me that never is!" Claire assured, remembering back to when she could remember.. 6 years old, she first met Eli, and he shoved her away from playing with him on the swings at the park. 8 years old, Eli cut her long dark blonde hair that finally just grew back to it's length, 10 years old..Eli breaks her glasses when she calls him ugly because he called her a dork. 12 years old? We're about to find out..

Emma opened the door and in came Eli and his mom, he was Claire's height, maybe a bit taller with wavy curlish dark brown hair and wore jeans and a V neck shirt.

"Hi Emma." greeted his mother, who smiled to Claire dearly, "Hi honey." she also greeted.

Claire readjusted her glasses and smiled kindly, "Hi" she looked to Eli who looked at her with an unreadable look, "Hi..Eli." she tried to muster up.

"Hey Claire." he greeted kind of nicely, nodding a bit and looking around her house like he was impressed.

What? Did he think she lived in a barn?

His mom turned to Emma again, "I'll only need you to watch him a few night tonight, and then the whole night tomorrow if that's fine." she smirked a bit, "Me and his step father are going to some Halloween Ball downtown and got a hotel."

Emma tightened a smile, nodding, and not wanting to hear ANY more. Parents having sex..ew.

"Have a good time, I'll bring him home tonight around 9:30?" she asked and nodded back when she did too and led her back to the door.

"Be good sweetie." His mom told him before leaving and snickered, "Oh you're always good, who am I kidding?" she closed the door behind her.

Emma snickered, shaking her head as Eli seemed to drop his shoulders as soon as she left and glared between the girls before dragging his feet to the couch.

"You guys got Netflix or what?" he sighed, grabbing the clicker from the couch

Claire rolled her eyes, rolling her head back. Course it was an act just for his mom! He'd always be a jerk.

She went up, and snapped the clicker from him when he put on Jason VS Freddy.

"We're going to watch Halloweentown." she put her nose up and then nervously crossed her arms, "Besides..I don't think my mom would let us watch Jason movies." she admitted shyly.

She glared at him when he snorted and laughed, "Will poor wittle Claire have nightmares if she did?"

"Okay you two." Emma sighed, grabbing the clicker herself, "I did promise Claire we'd watch Halloweentown and if you're NICE Eli, we can watch a movie you want..but I doubt your mom would let you watch that movie anyways either." she taunts, knowingly.

Eli crossed his arms but leaned back, knowing she was right and narrowed his eyes when Claire giggled at him.

"So hows the brats?" Manny asked Emma when on the phone an hour later.

Emma cooked popcorn in the kitchen while Eli and Claire were on the couch and she laughed, "They're fine, and hows your night?" she asked.

"I caught bitch Michealchuck trying to egg my house." Manny madly said but then giggled, "Grabbed my own though, opened my window and flung at her before she even threw one."

"Devils night." Emma said in disgust, "I don't get it."

"Bored teenagers looking for an excuse to vandelise." Manny breathed

Emma walked to the sink, filling up some water and glanced out the window, it was 7 oclock, so getting dark, "I guess so." she answered, turning off the sink and looked up to scream, dropping her cup.

"What?! What is it!" Manny yelled on the other end of the phone Emma now held at her waist.

Emma tilted her head, swearing she just saw a shadow of a figure, staring right into the window, but it was just a tree, softly blowing in the night wind.

She raised her phone back up slowly to her ear, eyeing her window. She must of watched too many horror movies today.

"Emmaaaaaa" came Manny's voice which made Emma jump and snap out of it, giggling a little.

"Sorry, thought I.." she drifted off, picking up the popcorn but glanced back at the window, "Saw something?" she turned slowly, and walked back to the TV room.

"Oh." Manny looked at the clock, "I should get to bed early tonight. Loooong night tomorrow." she rubbed in Emma's face.

"Alright, talk to you later." Emma said with a small smile and brought the phone down, hanging it up and setting it on the coffee table with the popcorn, "Dig in you animals." she joked.

Claire had eyes glued to the tv, and leaned forward slowly going to take one and Eli ended up stealing the whole bowl and she snapped out of it, "Hey!"

"Hey, stop, hey!" Eli taunted in a little girls voice and threw a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Claire glared at him, ugh'ing in digust, "Ugh, you are so repulsive, come highchool? Good luck getting a girl friend." she taunted.

"You want to be first in line?" taunts Eli, not caring for this and she stole the popcorn back.

"There won't **be **a line." she snapped back, but face still red and she wasn't sure if it was cause she was mad...or blushing.

"Give me the popcorn!" Eli was suddenly mad, and grabbed it back and forth with her.

"Eli!" she yelled.

"You guys!" Emma yelled finally and seperated them, but the popcorn went flying and the bowl knocked a frame over, the glass breaking.

"I'm sorry." Claire quickly said, eyes wide and looking down at the youngest baby picture her mother had of her out, it's frame now broken. It was her first Halloween, a year old baby and dressed as a clown. Cute, but embarresing.

Emma sighed, bending down and looked up at them, "Alright It's now around 8 so just, watch the rest of this movie while I clean up and then Eli, you can go soon." she told him.

He nodded and narrowed his eyes watching Emma go get the broom, "Nice one." he muttered to Claire.

Claire gasped, "You're the one who got the mood swing!"

"Whatever" he snapped, looking back at the movie and not wanting to talk about it because he did snap, right after Claire said she wouldn't be in his line up of girls..and he didn't know why that upset him.

"Fine Eli, if all you're going to be is mean to me, don't talk to me." Claire finally stood up and went upstairs, leaving.

He watched her go, face hard until showing the regret in his eyes and he looked away as Emma came back.

"Where'd Claire go?" Emma asked him and he shrugged, frowning deeply and looked down.

Emma let it pass when she heard Claires room door shut and bent down, cleaning the broken glass, then she had to go walk Eli back to his house.

"I'll be fine to walk myself across the street." he joked to Emma as she opened the front door.

She bit her lip, looking around...but it was Devils night..and that shadow she thought she saw...

"Fine." she muttered, "But I'm watching." she pointed warningly.

He rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into his grey hoody's pockets but smiled and shook his head leaving. Emma saw him open his door across the street, then go in, turning the lights inside off. Emma turned, and did the same, locking the door and going to the guest room to sleep.

Outside, a mysterious figure watched the house Claire and Emma was in, and it breathed heavily and tightened it's grip on a large pointy knife.


	3. Happy Halloween

Emma sadly looked down at the broken frame in the garbage then walked to the picture, and picked it up. It was cute, such a family moment of Little baby Claire in her moms arms, both in clown outfits. It was almost as cute as the family picture above the fireplace with baby Claire in a white baby dress and the whole family plus 5 year old Darcy surrounding her like she was some gift.

Emma turned it around and tilted her head, "Claire at 8 months, 3 months after home from Jerry Hospital, first Halloween."

Emma put it down on the couch, wondering why it took 6 months to release a baby from a hospital.. without more of a thought she started to feel tired, and laid on the couch, and pulled the blanket off the top of it..falling asleep there.

Morning came quick, and Emma would of still slept if not for the smell of bacon, she cringed, hating meat but knew who was cooking it.

"Your mom would kill me if she saw me letting you use the stove." Emma told Claire, yawning as she walked in.

"I'm almost 13." Claire sighed, sick of being looked at like an idiot, "Besides, I've cooked the family tons of meals."

Emma smiled, stealing a grape from the plate Claire made out for her. Claire reminded Emma of her when she was her age, always more mature then she should be, smart and strong.

The door bell rang and she went over to it calmly, opening the door and jumped back a bit, groaning. Someone had bashed Mrs Edwards pumpkin against the door and it's seeds and guts were every where.

"Classic Devil night prank." joked a voice and Emma looked up. It was the towns sheriff, Mr Joey Jeremiah. He was also Craig Mannings dad, another guy who went to Emma's school in her grade.

Emma snickered, shaking her head and crossed her arms. Over by Joey's cop car was the other officer he ran with, Jesse Adams, he was in his early twenties while Joey in late thirties.

"Doesn't look like we were the only ones." Emma admitted, glancing around and seeing toilet paper on another houses trees, more smashed pumpkins on the road.

Joey nodded slowly then cringed, "Yea. But you're the only house on the street who had _this_ done.." he drifted, pointing to the driveway and stepped out of her way to go see.

Emma saw nothing, gave him a wierd look and he nodded toward the driveway for her to follow when he walked over.

"Emma?" Claire said behind her, coming up to the door.

Emma waved her off, "Go finish breakfeast, I'm just outside." she promised and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

She walked to Joey on the driveway, where he then pointed at the garage and Emma gasped, covering her mouth and her eyes widened in horror. Jesse walked up behind them and nodded, looking disgusted at the scene.

A dead racoon, and it was pinned onto the garage, blood splattered everywhere and somebody wrote with blood 'mine'.

"Kids get disgusting and more twisted by the year I tell yeah." Jesse said but Emma stared in disbelief.

WHO could do that? Why did anyone think **that **would be funny?

"We'll get it cleaned up for you, don't worry" Joey informed Emma and looked to her house instead of Claires, "Assuming your parents are away..The Edwards here?"

Emma shook her head no, "Vacation. It's just one more night and clearly this was just a gross prank for Devils night.. it'll be fine."

Jesse nodded, agreeing, "Probably some punk kids from your school." he narrowed his eyes to see if Emma agreed.

"Lock the doors tonight after trick or treating though, to be safe from whatever bumps in the night." joked Joey.

"Happy Halloween." noted Jesse playfully, looking at Emma who sighed... not so happy now. There was so much blood..

Emma then nodded, and thanked them before she went back inside and to the kitchen table beside Claire.

"Gonna eat it?" Claire asked, seeing Emma glance down at her food and wrinkle her nose.

"Suddenly not hungry." she admitted, mind on the dead tortured racoon now, "I'm going to take a shower. You got piano class today right?"

Claire nodded, "At noon, then we come back, get ready for trick or treating then more movies and candy." she blinked, "This is my last Halloween then I'm going to be too old to trick or treat... we're going to have to round blocks twice."

Emma laughed and nodded, getting up and went to go shower. She closed the door behind her and leaned over the tub, turning the shower on.

She didn't know a peep hole above her was on the ceiling, and one very dark large eye watched her circle around, grabbing towels and laying them on the sink, then unbuckling her pants.

The pair of eye twinkled, watching Emma remove her shirt to her young curvy body, showing off her lace bra and then it was nothing as she climbed into the shower, washing herself but now a curtain hiding her

While in the shower, Claire's back door slowly creaked open as she washed the dishes, the radio playing her favorite monster mash song and she hummed to it.

_**'He did the mash, he did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
He did the mash, he did the monster mash'**_

The radio smashed to the ground and Claire screamed, whipping around and her hand clutched her chest.

She shut her eyes sighing and glared at her sister Darcy toppling over and laughing.

"You're too easy to scare." Darcy taunted her, rolling her eyes.

Claire put her hands on her hips, "You broke my radio!" she looked down to the broken object.

"boo hoo." Darcy said, "You play too much songs over and over. Don't worry...dearest _mommy _and _daddy _will buy you another." she flipped her hair, "Now I gotta go back my over night bag to.." what'd she tell her mom again? Oh yeah! "Chantels."

Claire stepped in her way, knowing she was lying, "You're going to Peters." she declared simply.

"Move it, brat." snapped Darcy, glaring at her through her long eyelashes. Darcy was the cheerleader type, she also was a year younger than Emma and went to the same highschool.

Speaking of which, Emma had a towel wrapped around her in the bathroom, hearing the commotion and creaked the door open..

"Mom knows you're staying at your boyfriends this weekend." Claire simply let Darcy know she was already caught.

"Yippidy do duh day." Darcy pushed past her, going up the stairs.

"Slut." muttered Claire, turning and folding her arms. Darcy was never the sister who just spent time with her.. and she heard more gossip about her then actually KNOWING her.

Darcy gasped, turning and glared hard at Claire, "You know what you little _brat_? You don't even BELONG here, or in this family." she said.

Emma peaked her head out, her hair wet and tossed to the side, listening to what was being said.

Darcy went on as Claire turned, confused. Ofcourse she did. She was an Edward, "Do you have our eyes? Do you see any of us have the personality of a _dork_? You are NOT my sister." sneered Darcy, who then turned and ran up the stairs, going to her room and slammed the door shut.

Claire stood there, still awfully confused but pushed it passed her, but Emma slowly gazed at the stair case as she walked out.

Was Darcy telling the truth or just being a mean sister? Was Claire adopted?

Emma shook her head, she couldn't be. Well, she COULD, but they were such a real family Emma couldn't really BELIEVE it.

"She didn't mean it, ofcourse your her sister." Emma told Claire, smiling softly, "She loves you.. you know siblings fight all the time." promised Emma.

Claire turned to her and just nodded, oddly glancing up the stairs as well. Wierd thing to say when you're just in a sibling fight..

"Let's get you to piano practice." Emma told her and she nodded, going up to go change too and Emma heard her cell phone ring, "Hello?"

Manny: Get to the towns diner, stat.

Emma: Why?

Manny: Well one, free pumpkin latees and ghost cookies...and two! Jay Hogarts here..

Emma didn't want to look obvious... okay maybe she wanted to see him and liked to see him other than school days?

EMma: Be there in abit, just gotta drop Claire off.

Manny giggles: Gotcha, see you soon.


	4. Costumes & Candy

Emma walked a few blocks with Claire, taking in the other decorate houses with lit pumpkins already out, cob webs around the porch, witches hung up and orange lights around the roof and trees.

Claire yelped when she rang her piano teachers doorbell and screams were sounded, a cheezy Halloween prop..

Emma giggled at how much Claire got startled and she giggled a bit too, as the door opened.

"Little early for dress up isn't it Miss Fletcher?" Claire teased her teacher who was an older woman, who bent a little as she looked so fragile, balancing herself on a cane and wearing a witches hat.

She laughed like on too, "In, child, in! We must start." she insisted.

Claire and Emma shared a look until Emma waved when the door closed behind Miss Fletcher, and Emma went on her way to the towns Diner.

"Em!" called Manny, sitting with her friend Jane.

Jane smirked, she had dark hair, pale skin and a nose ring, "Cute costume, what is it? Girl with crush on bad boy?" she breathed romantically.

Emma blushed like crazy and even Manny giggled madly when she sat next to her, nudging her.

"Nothing we don't know." Manny insisted and pointed at the counter of the diner, where Jay Hogart sat with Spinner and his friend Sean.

Emma nervously shrugged, "I only came here for you guys." she lied. Okay so she did have a crush or maybe MORE on Jay Hogart.. He was so.. fun to be around, other than the other boys in her grade or the guys...in...his grade.. ok she had a large selection of guys but Jay just stood out so much.

"Better get one of those free pumpkin lattes." winked Jane, grinning more as Emma rolled her eyes halfway but smiled, sliding out of the booth and going to the counter.

She leaned on it until she caught the waiters attention and ordered, "Latte please."

Jay heard her voice, and looked over his shoulder to then smirk and as he stood his smirk turned into a wide grin, "Break from babysitting? Where are the rascals?" he joked

Emma rolled her eyes, turning to him, acting like she didn't like his teasing, "I dealt with them." she joked, "Sent them to a gingerbread house.. you know the story."

The kids got eaten by a witch, how Halloween like humor from her.

Jay chuckled and Sean and Spinner turned, Sean was a nice guy and greeted, "Hey Em."

She waved a bit and Spinner just bit into his Halloween candy he stole from home. Emma laughed, shaking her head confused, "Where'd you get all the candy?"

"He stole it from his familys halloween bowl for tonight." muttered Jay, knowing Spin was that stupid and classic.

Emma giggled more and then bit her lip a bit when Jay sat down on the stool right infront of her, his grey eyes piercing right up at her.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked lightly..kinda softly, which made her melt but she shook her head.

She knew Hogarts ways..

"Told you." she said, giving him a 'duh' look, "babysitting."

"I know, but partys not til 11.. what about the kids when they're done trick or treating? Don't they sleep?" he teased.

Emma tried not to blush or smile, biting her lip harder but a smile crept out that he smiled back to, knowing she was trying hard not to find that as flirting...but he was. Desperately.

"We can watch a movie or something-"

"Man! Hocus Pocus is on the Disney channel tonight!" Spinner yelled excitingly, leaning over Sean who spilt his drink a little because of it and glared at Spinner, shoving him off.

Jay clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes but not turning to his friend who was totally ruining this for him.

"We should have a small movie night before the party!" Spinner exclaimed.

The girls looked over from the booth, hearing that, and Emma tossed Manny a 'help me' look. Manny and Jane got up, "Sounds fun." Manny insisted.

Jay scratched the back of his head, little pissed off 'alone time' for once with Emma was going to hell.

"Alright, say 6 oclock?" Spinner asked Emma.

Emma sighed but nodded, why not? If it was just Hocus Pocus, the kids could watch it, eat their candy, and go to bed..

'Fine." she said.

Jay raised an eyebrow though, glad she atleast agreed for them to come.. maybe he could get Spinner to get lost and not come.

Emma then gasped, looking down at his hand and took his wrist, looking at it, "Is that really the time!?"

He chuckled, nodding and blinked when she dropped his hand less then gently back on his lap and dashed out. She'd never stop amazing him.

She was late to pick up Claire!

"Claire that was beautiful." breathed Mrs Fletcher, on the stool beside the young girl and got up, "As an award, I'll make us some tea since your babysitters running a little late."

"No thanks Miss Fletcher!" hollared Claire as she left but didn't hear her. Poor lady needed some hearing aids.

In the kitchen, the woman started to pour water into her old style kettle, and put the oven on.

She looked around, forgetting where she put her tea bags and when she turned her back from the kitchen door, a dark figure walked by.

"Ah ha!" the woman said, bending down below her sink and grabbed her tea bags. When she raced up she gasped in sharply, her warm blue eyes, cold as ice as she stared up and pain crossed her face. The figure had stabbed a knife into her back and than yanked it out, sending the woman flying forward onto the lit stove and the figure held it's hand on the back of her head, letting the stove burn her face and kill her until she stopped shaking and it smoked.

Claire, in the other room, played some notes on the piano boredly, not hearing any of this but heard the doorbell due to the harsh halloween fake screams it rang.

"Bye Miss Fletcher!" Claire called down the hall as she went to the front door, opening it to Emma, "Hey Em." she smiled, and closed the door behind her leaving.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Miss Fletchers head was on the stove, blood covered her face and her eyes still open yet she was dead.

The dark figure slowly walked down the hall, peaking out the front door window and watching Claire walk away with her babysitter.

"Ah, right on time." joked Eli's mother, packing up her car with her husband as Emma and Claire walked back down the street, on the way back to Claires house.

Eli wore his Halloween costume already, just simple jeans and a black shirt with a bat man symbol on it

"_That's _your costume?" asked Claire, not seeing how that was fair. She was going to be a witch and she had the WHOLE get up. What? Was he too COOL for Halloween?

Eli shrugged at her, smirking and she fumed.

Emma giggled, shaking her head, Eli could get Claire so worked up..if only Claire understood she had a crush on Eli and he did her..or he wouldn't tease her so bad.

Wait...that reminded Emma of something. Emma shook her head and snapped out of it when Eli's mother gave her a few things, "here's some money, our extra key just incase and his health card..again-"

"Just incase." EMma ended for her, getting it and nodded before nodding at Eli towards the house to follow them and they left.

"Wait." Eli said, "Can we go to the park and pick out a pumpkin? I wanna carve one."

Claire giggled, finding it kinda cute Eli WANTED to do SOMETHING traditional for Halloween. He glared but went a little red and Emma sighed but nodded, "Hurry though." she insisted, she had plans tonight!


	5. Blood & Knifes

"Hows this one? Big enough?" Emma breathed deeply, trying to carry a big pumpkin.

Eli was just screwing with her and finally nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, that'll do." he insisted

Claire giggled beside him, carrying just three baby pumpkin so she can carve a bunch of faces instead of just one

Eli grinned sheepishly, sneaking a glance at her..she was so original.

"Lets go." Emma panted after paying the guy at the front of the pumpkin patch and they began to walk back.

Meanwhile, Darcy came out of her room, still back at the house, on her phone with her boyfriend, "Peter I'm coming! Ill be there soon okay? I was just packing." she said, annoyed.

She stopped at the mirror by the front of the stairs and fixed her hair, puckering at the mirror like a duck face and smirked at her own reflection until rolling her eyes.

"Yes I got the condoms Peter." she confirmed, "Now goodbye!" she hung up and ugh'd, "Is our relationship just based on THAT?" she said really to herself, stomping down the stairs.

Darcy gasped, stopping at one of the last stairs when she looked up, seeing a dark figure by the front door infront of her, and closing it behind him before turning to tilt it's head at her, wearing a creep sheep mask.

"I.." Darcy looked a bit in horror, but snickered, not thinking it was a threat, "Peter?" she asked.

Silence.

Darcy angered, getting a little scared, "Dad? This isn't funny!"

The figure stepped closer, taking out his knife from behind his back and Darcy gasped, turning and screaming for help as she ran up the stairs. Clearly this was not a joke.

She ran down the hall and she went to her mothers room, slamming it closed and tried to lock it. No lock

"Shit!" she cried out and screamed when the door flew open, pushing her back onto the floor.

Darcy cried, crawling back and staring up at him, terrified, "Why?! Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" she begged as he raised the knife, "NO!"

It swiped across her throat, and she choked, trying to reach up to stop the bleeding but it ran down her pretty clothes, and she finally laid back fully on her back, staring wide eyed up at the ceiling until that figure stood over her, making her last moment seeing his lamb horrific mask and knife with her blood on it. She finally went limp and closed her eyes, dying.

About an hour later, the front door opened and in came Emma, Eli and Claire.

"Ok, go put your pumpkins on the kitchen counter as I go get some newspaper." Emma told them, leaving.

Eli hopped up on a stool, laying his pumpkin down and Claire shook her head smiling, "If I were to guess, I'd say you look pretty happy right now Eli." she teased

.Eli couldn't help but crack a small grin, narrowing his eyes at her, "Maybe I am." they for once, shared that smile and Claire blushed, finally realising she may have a small crush on him.

"Ok, here." Emma handed them both knifes and put her hands together, "Pleeeease be careful and don't cut yourselves..if somethings hard, just ask me."

They nodded, and Claire poked her kitchen tv on by the botton and on came a Halloween episode of her favorite old tv show, Boy meets world, Eli smiled, liking it too.

After some carving, Emma's cellphone rang and she picked it up while watching the two teens spoon out the seeds.

Emma: Hello?

Manny: We're on our way, wait til you see my costume.

Emma: I already know you're a devil..

Manny: I can't go all devil without my Angel, thanks to you. I'm something else, something better.

Emma: Gee thanks, see you soon then!

Manny: It's cool Craig comes? He's my hot date tonight. Jane also is bringing her brother along since he hangs with Jay and Sean.

Emma: Sure.. but that's it, okay?

Manny: Gotcha! See you soon.

Emma hung up and squeeled, grabbing the knife from Eli, "you're one inch close in cutting your thumb off."

"says the girl who just grabbed the knife from me by the top." Eli said with a blink, staring at Emma's hand. Claire went pale, hating blood.

"Huh?" Emma looked down at her hand and cursed, turning and dropped the knife in the sink that she DID pick up wrong. Jesus, now it hurt, "oww ow, ow." she grabbed a kitchen towel, wrapping it around her palm

"Claire looks like she's gonna puke." smirked Eli.

"Don't say it or I will." Claire panted, begging and put a hand on his shoulder as he put an arm around her waist, supporting her in her chair.

The door bell rang and Emma groaned, looking around and how frantic things suddenly were.

"finish that, I'll get the door." Emma told them and left.

Emma opened the door so a semi tall skinny blonde guy and she shook her head at him when he said nothing but stared.

"What?" she snapped, holding the towel around her hand tighter, the blood seeking through.

"I-I.." he blinked, trying to stop staring and coughed, "Darcy,my girl friend.. was suppose to come over, she hasn't yet."

Emma nodded at captain obvious, as a familiar orange civic sped down the road and drifted into her driveway, blasting music and screaming teenagers cheering in the car.

"She's not here." Emma insisted, not seeing Darcy all day.

Peter blinked, and eyed her and then the house, "Strange." he muttered out loud.

Emma raised an eyebrow, nodding, as her friends got out of the car.

"Can I just go-"

Emma blocked him from coming inside, knowing Claire's mother nor Claire, nor herself after he eyed her like meet, liked him.

"I'll check upstairs after and tell her to call you if I see her, but I swear I haven't." Emma insisted, "I'm babysitting her sister."

Peter, half convinced, nodding and jumped a bit when an arm went over his shoulders, "Hey sparky." greeted Sean, knowing this guy and hating him.

Craig laughed, holding Manny's hand as they followed after him, Spinner and Jay held the beer and Jay slowed down on the steps, eyeing the blonde idiot near Emma.

Who the hell was **he**?

"Hi Sean." Peter bittered out and nodded to Emma, "thanks anyways." he turned, and walked off.

Emma nodded and gave Jay a 'you would' look when he slammed his shoulder into Peter's a bit roughly, then continued to follow everyone in the house.

"What?" Jay innocently asked her and went inside, smirking.

"Meowww." purred Manny, when Emma shut the door behind them all and wore a leather suit, small whiskers on her cheeks and long hair curled, with a long tale she swung with her hand and laughed.

Emma smiled, shaking her head, "You look good." she admitted.

Jay laid beer in the kitchen with Spinner, and they eyed the kids who eyed them back.

"Who are you?" Claire asked.

"Your worse nightmare." taunted Spinner, opening the beer case up and starting to pile them in the fridge.

Jay snickered and looked to Eli who carved a cross and a few bats his pumpkin, "Cool pumpkin." he insisted, trying to avoid the awkward moments as he kept handing the beer in the case to Spinner who put it in the fridge.

"I'm a natural." shrugged Eli with a stone face

These kids were wierd, Jay noted to himself.

Emma came back in just as they finished up and Jay saw her hand now, and she winced, undoing the towel from her palm.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, grabbing her elbow and bringing her over closer to him as he put on the sink.

"owie." Emma pouted when he took her hand, then put it on the sink

Jay passed her a 'wussy' look and she gave him a 'bite me' stare. He smirked, looking back down and her heart skipped, seeing how much he focused on cleaning it gently and getting the blood to stop.

"Where's your bandaids?" Jay asked her, wrapping a new clean towel around her palm and Emma shrugged, not knowing where it was in this house

"Upstairs." Claire squeeked, looking even more flushed.

Eli rolled his eyes grinning, "I'll go get it. Maybe you should go to the couch Claire."

"Yeah." whispered Claire, but didn't move as he left.

Emma giggled a bit, passing Claire a small sorry look and looked back down at her hand.

Something crashed in the tv room and Emma groaned, tilting her head, "Be right back." she said to them and Jay pulled her back.

"I'll go see what it was." he assured.

Emma put her hand on his chest, giving him a look, "No, I'm a _big girl _, I can do it." she went off and he smirked, watching her go and even Spinner rolled his eyes smirking, seeing his friend in a daze and left.

Even Claire saw it and smirked, "You like her."

Jay looked at the young girl and coughed awkwardly. Damn if she knew, Emma probably friggen knew.

"Got the bandaids." Eli said, coming back down and laid them on a sink before turning to Claire and giving her a look, "Hello, trick or treating, best part of the night? Go get ready." he teased, running his fingers through her hair.

She slapped his hands away and got off the stole, going to her room to do so and got excited.

Eli turned to the older guy, Emma's friend, and he raised an eyebrow at him.


	6. Trick Or Treat?

Emma groaned, seeing another smashed frame and Lucas cringed beside Jane.

"Sorry Em, we were goofing around." Jane explained.

Lucas snickered, yet still had a shameful look on, "Brother sister fight, you know how it is." he joked.

Emma was dissapointed, but shrugged..hopefully these broken frames weren't expensive. It was the picture over the fireplace, and she slid the picture out to go put it safely with the other one but stopped.

On the back of the picture, it read again 'The day we got Claire, 1994. First family portrait.' Emma sat back, staring at it.

So Claire WAS adopted? She probably had no idea.. wow, she wasn't even Claire and this was a lot to take in... how come they haven't told her yet? Claire was a mature young girl, she could take it by now.

"What is it Em?" Manny asked, cuddled up to Craig.

Emma snapped out of it, and hid the picture, "Nothing." she lied and got up, "Be right back." she needed to hide it, well, before Claire saw.

Jane and Lucas sat back down and Spinner smirked, sitting closer to Jane who sat on his couch as he glanced at Manny and Craig, "You wanna cuddle too?" he asked.

"Ugh." she sneered, moving closer to her brother. Spin was cute, but such a dork and so immature.

Meanwhile, the kids came in and Emma got back from hiding the picture, "Oh you guys are ready." Emma said and went to grab the house keys.

Eli put up his hand, laughing a little, "You aren't coming with us."

Emma gave them a wierd look and crossed her arms, why not?

"That's like, so embarresing." Claire pouted.

Emma's mouth dropped, she wasn't some mother! But she needed to know they'd be safe.

"We go alone every year." Eli promised

Claire nodded, and Claire didn't lie but Emma had a wierd feeling in her stomach about this..

"Let em go." Jay said with a shrug and nodded to Eli, "How old are you?"

"13." Eli said proudly.

Jay nodded to Emma, shrugging, "They're fine." he said.

"Thanks Dad." Eli joked and Jay sent him a jokingly warnful point.

Emma smiled, rolling her eyes but nodded, "okay, but back in less that two hours okay? Only this neighborhood." she confirmed.

"You're worse than my mom." joked Eli, a dressed up witch Claire following him out and both holding pillow sacks for candy.

The door closed, and Spinner put the volume up for Hocus Pocus.

Emma bit the end of her tounge while her head tilted. ofcourse the only spot for her was right beside Jay on the loveseat couch, only room for them.

She sat, and Jay smirked,passing over the bowl or popcorn to her.

"Hey!" Emma laughed when she went to get some and he playfully took it away.

Eli and Claire met up with friends K.C, Imogen and Jenna, and Eli followed behind as he glared at the back of head.

"That too heavy?" Kc asked Claire, "C-cause I can hold it for you, whenever." he insisted.

"You okay?" Imogen asked Eli after giggling about something with Jenna and noticed Eli look a bit off.

"Fine." he snapped, going to the next house, "This is the last house and home, Claire."

"You can't tell me what to do." Claire said, putting her nose up and hands on her hips.

Eli got mad when KC nodded, agreeing with her, "She can do what she wants, your not her _boyfriend." _he poked Eli's chest and Eli snapped, shoving KC hard and the boys got into a small shoving fight as they girls yelled at them to stop.

Back at the house, outside of it, Peter crept to the side. He had to see where Darcy was..it was wierd she hadn't returned his calls.

He looked down at his phone and dialed her phone once more, looking up at her room window, and it started to ring...but it was, behind him?

Peter turned, and eyed the bushes beside her house and slowly walked over, the ringing getting louder, and he slowly moved one bush away from the other and stared in horror.

His girl friend Darcy was lying dead on the ground, covered in dirt and blood and from behind him, the dark figure with the sheep mask put a garbage bag over his face, and suffocated him til he got Peter on his knees and took out his knife, stabbing it onto the top of his head, and then, he pushed him into the bushes too with Darcy before walking away.

Inside, Emma swore she heard some scream and sat up from beside Jay, "Did you hear that?!" she asked, just as they were watching Friday the 13th movies.

Just as Jason was walking through a camp on tv, the music 'ch ch ch, ah ah ah ah' came on. Manny had to giggle at Emma, it was funny

"You're paranoid." Jay insisted, smirking how twitchy she was with horror movies.

Emma wasn't buying it but sat back into the couch as Lucas, Sean and Spinner sat up, "We gotta go set my party up. Move night was good." Spinner told Emma.

Emma nodded and waved to them as Jane got up, "wait for me!" she chased after them.

Emma looked at the clock and bit her lip, "Eli and Claire are late.." she drifted off and sat up on the edge of the couch, literally on the edge.

Jay leaned up and put his hands slowly on her shoulders, rubbing them, "You're being paranoid, and your tense." he told her, noticing it and teased a bit, "You might snap." he breathed in the vanilla scent of her and she tensed more to his touch, before melting into it.

He sent fireworks through her and she bit her lip from moaning out.

Manny smirked, seeing Emma and Jay getting closer and grabbed Craig's hand, "See yeah later guys." she told them, leaving and waving.

Emma looked over and watched them close the door just as Jay's hands got off her and she slowly looked over her shoulder at him

He wasn't going?

They were alone.. horror movie playing, candles lit, lights out.

Jay stared in her warm brown eyes that dimmed with the candle light and he got lost in them, she was still slightly looking over her shoulder so he licked his lips nervously, going to move forward and her heart beated fast-

_**"AHHHHHHH!" **_

Emma jumped right out of her skin, the damn fucking movie ! A part where someone dies and it tore the two apart, Emma facing him now and catching her breath, laughing a little and he snickered too but shook his head, wishing he got his chance.

"I should go look for them." she whispered to Jay.

His grey eyes were so nice and caring, and he nodded sincerely at her, "I'll help you." he said and she nodded slowly after a moment, getting lost in his eyes.

Why was he such a babe?!

Emma couldn't pass the chance up, she liked him for so long and resisted every moment she had with him, why not just give in for one night?

He noticed her look down at his lips as hungerily as he looked at _her_, and he took his chance, moving forward and captured her lips quickly into his, sighing in bliss that he finally did it and cupped her face, rising it into her hair and let his fingers play in it as he kissed her deeply. She kissed back and moaned a little, never having this much passion with a boy before, and he was leaning her back on the couch as he kissed her deeply. She got a little nervous, knowing his rep, but he didn't pressure for anything, just kissed her more passionately til she was out of breath and put her hands on his shoulders, smiling against his lips.

From outside, the sheep masked killer breathed angirly, watching this guy over Emma on the couch in the dark, candles lit romantically.

"Wait, wait." she breathed heavily, giggling as she pushed Jay off and insisted, "Need to breath." she teased.

He chuckled, nodding, panted and stared down at her admiringly. She saw that look and her heart stopped, she was a little blown away seeing just how much he showed he liked her by he looked at her... but did he like her enough to be with JUST her ? She wasn't sure.

"I should go find them." she repeated again, not knowing how to take this in and quickly got out from under him, feeling her tingly lips before she turned to him.

he swallowed hard and nodded, grabbing his keys and they went out the door

They drove up and down the neighborhood streets, not seeing them anywhere and Emma's heart began to pound.

"stop!" she told Jay and his car stopped heavily and she got up, running to the side walk and he parked, getting out too.

Emma bent down and Jay came up from behind her, "What is it?" Jay asked.

"Claire's witch hat."

"How can you be sure?"

"I made it with her." EMma taunted him, showing certain feathers on the hat that she got from the dollar store.

Jay frowned deeply, looking around..guess that didn't look too good with all the kids going back into their houses now...it was getting pretty dark.

"Go to that house." Jay told her, nodding at the house where they found the hat on their lawn.

Emma nodded, good idea, and she watched Jay go to the next door house and sighed in relief for him before she went to the house.

She knocked, and finally, a guy dressed as a Doctor came to the door, holding his beer in his hand. Looked maybe late twenties..gaining a small beer belly.

"heeeey." he sang, eyeing her up and down and smirked through his beard, "What can I do for ya?"

Emma cringed in disgust and showed him the hat, "Have you seen a girl wearing this? Or a boy dressed as batman."

"Hell woman." the guy snorted with laughter, "you know how many kids come by dressed as bat man or spiderman?"

Emma huffed, he wasn't helping at all.

"Alright, nevermind." she snapped, turning and he grabbed her hand just as Jay walked up the driveway to meet up with her and eyed the scene.

"don't go baby," he gestered down at his costume, "Let's play Doctor." he winked and tried to tug her closer.

"Let go!" Emma snapped, fighting for her hand back til Jay pushed her behind him and threw his fist back, directing it back into the guys face who fell back to the ground, and let Emma go.

"Come on." Jay said, eyes blazing madly and grabbed her hand, taking her toward the car, "The woman across the street said she saw them headed back to the house just a half hour ago."

Emma sighed in relief but was still wide eyed. Jay just...did that, for **her.**


	7. Scream for me

Eli and Claire waited on her porch, the door was locked so Emma was probably out, looking for them..and they were probably in trouble.

Eli had a small bruise on his chin, he fell to the ground hard but he got KC pretty good and didn't regret a thing.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath shaking her head, "Why'd you do _that_?"

Eli looked at her, bluntly blinking and coughed, "Cause I can."

"That's not a good excuse." Claire snapped, turning to him and worried, "You could of gotten hurt! KC is big, and-" she stopped talking.

Eli shut her up with a kiss on the lips and she shut her eyes til he pulled away and shyly looked away.

Her mouth dropped and she smiled doopily and whiped it off her face, blinking and a bit hysterical. WAIT. Since when did he like her? Was he just playing with her again!?

"You little!" came Emma's mad voice, charging up the pathway toward the house and they both stood up.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Claire quickly said.

Eli huffed, "It's my fault." he avoided Emma's eyes until Emma grabbed his cheeks,seeing his bruise.

"What happened?!" she freaked out as Jay came over, digging his keys into his pocket.

"Nothing." mumbled Eli, lying and a little sorry too he made Emma worry.

Emma sighed, seeing their night wasn't too good so decided that was punishment enough and she was glad they weren't hurt..or for Eli's sake..more hurt.

"Fine." Emma walked to the door, unlocking it and pointed inside, "Go get cleaned up and changed. Bed soon." she ordered and they nodded, going inside.

Emma turned from watching them and closed the door behind them, keeping her outside and leaning on it and looked up to Jay who took a few steps up the porch and walked awfully close to her, looking down at her smolder like. God he was like the big bad wolf, she the innocent red riding hood.

Emma's heart skipped and she looked down, trying not to get lost in him again, "I-I should get them to bed.. and go to sleep too." she muttered lamely, knowing a party just started across town at Spinners.

"That party has started.." drifted Jay, yet didn't look so excited as he stared at her move her long blonde hair behind her ears and look back up at him.

"You should go! Really." she insisted, and swallowed a bit. Probably too lame to make him stay around here anyways. God she was baby sitting, how uncool did she look?

Plus she wasn't even a fan of drinking..

She then frowned deeply, remembering Paige Michealchuck going on yesterday at school how she was going to wear a sexy costume and lure Jay in at the Halloween party.

She swallowed the jealousy and hurt down, looking away from him, "You had plans with people, Paige remember?" she coughed lightly, trying not to sound so hurt, "Getting unlucky remember?"

Jay stared in disbelief at her... he really thought he'd go after Paige now? He didn't even want to in the first place..he just didn't think Emma would ever want or like kissing him back.

Oh god, did she like it.

He took it badly though and swallowed his hurt and confusion down too, she must of not liked him like he thought then.. his only way to get back on the high horse was swallow his pride down too and nod, "You're right."

Emma's heart broke, hearing that. See? Jay was the player type..not the type to be the perfect boyfriend nevermind just how perfect he seemed.

"Have fun." She said, crossing her arms and seeming a bit bitter as he took a step back, like her rejection felt like fire.

He nodded, sadly digging for his keys and quickly turned, walking off. He glanced back once more, he couldn't help it, and she looked away to turn herself, going back into the house as he got into his car.

She leaned on the door when she closed it, sadly biting her lip and whipped a tear.

He sat in his car and glanced depressingly at the house and then down numbly at the steering wheel before he cursed at himself, and started the car.

"Emma!"

Emma snapped out of it, quickly sniffing deeply and stood straight, walking to the stair case where Claire skipped down and Eli followed after.

"Okay, one more movie, and you can eat some candy, then bed."

"Yes mom." the two teased at the same time.

Emma sadly smiled, watching them go to the tv and she sat on the couch where her and Jay kissed, and sadly glanced at the spot they did.

An hour went by and Claire was falling asleep by Eli and her head fell on his shoulder, completely out and he smiled a little, shaking his head and bit into his kit kat bar.

It wasn't soon til he pased out too and Emma looked over to sigh. Great, just what their parents would love to see. Passed out in front of the tv and candy all over.

Emma shook her head smiling and grabbed both their candy bags, setting it on the floor and then jumped, hearing some muffled crash, like glass,being broken in the basement.

Emma noticed the kids not even stir and she fearfully looked at the basement door, and then the front door.

Classic horror movie, babysitting...killer on the loose, noises in the basement

"Craaap." Emma sang in a sad bitter tone. She should of told Jay to stay. She DEFINITLY was hearing movement downstairs, and finally.. small creeks as foot steps went up the stairs, heading towards her.

Emma breathed heavily and looked around and spotted a knife on the kitchen counter by the pumpkins, she quickly dove over and hid by the fridge. She brought her phone out and couldn't help but call Jay.

Message machine.

"Shit!" Emma whispered, cursing and heart pounding.

_beeeep._

"Jay, please, pick up." Emma said frightenally, then hung up, called again, straight to machine, "Someones in the house." she cried, holding the knife tighter and the creek got louder as that somebody stopped at the basement door, and finally, pushed the door open.

Emma screamed a little, raising her knife and shutting her eyes tight as the body stumbled to the right.

"ow!" the body yelped, holding onto kitchen chair and giggled.

Emma opened her eyes and huffed madly, her shoulders dropping and she glared, "MANNY!" she yelled, dropping the knife.

Manny sat on the chair and leaned on the table, "Wow, their back door was hard to get into."

Emma peaked into the basement, seeing the basement window pushed open and it was just a jar of nails and screws that fell and smashed.

"Because it wasn't the back door." Emma taunted Manny, seeing the dressed up kitty was definitely drunk and turned to the sink, getting her water.

Manny smirked, resting her elbows on the table and laid on her arms, "I totally blew Craig tonight."

Emma laughed and shook her head, "Course you did." she teased.

Manny gulped the water Emma passed her and blinked, "Wow, that was good."

"Have more." taunts Emma, turning to fill more up.

"I heard a scream." mumbled a sleepy Claire, coming to the kitchen and Emma smiled sadly.

"sorry Claire, just me being silly." she confirmed and she nodded, then went back to the couch to sleep. Emma watched her go and sat across from Manny, cringing as she whispered, "I think Claire was adopted."

"Really?" Manny raised her eyebrows

Emma nodded, "I found pictures, noting when they 'got' her. I don't think she knows."

Manny shook her head, "That's a crying shame." she slurred, still a little drunk.

After about an hour, and coming near midnight, Manny was sobering up and changed into her BOO! belly tank top and grey sweat pants for bed. Emma still wore a simple white tank top with tight jeans, but she whipped her hair into a ponytail, her bangs falling across her forehead and some strands around her face falling to frame her face.

"what happened with Jay after I left?" Manny asked Emma, now sitting on the front porch and Manny lit a cigerette. She didn't smoke much, but when she was too drunk it usually helped sober her up.

Emma shook her head, looking down at the ground, "nothing." she looked up at the sky, sighing and thinking about the kiss, "Everything."

Manny raised an eyebrow, smirking at the lovey dovey look on her best friends face, "You kiss?"

Emma nodded and shrugged, "But it ended faster than you think."

"Why?" pouted Manny. They would of been so damn cute together!

Emma sighed, upset like, "He's Jay Hogart Manny! He's not going to stop himself from partying, or waiting around for me to sleep with him when he has girls lined up. **Paige espashally**." she sneered the last part.

Manny snorted, "That hoe bag? She swung herself at him right as he walked into the party."

Emma slumped back against the porch railing, "You're not helping." she mumbled.

"He shrugged her right off." Manny declared.

"Really?" Emma asked softly.

Manny nodded and laughed, "She wouldn't take no for an answer, and Jay called her a needy skank infront of everyone."

Emma rolled her eyes, smiling but shaking her head, classic mean bad boy Hogart. She was really happy though..

"I thought he'd go for her.. I mean, she's pretty." Emma insisted.

Manny gave her a crazy look, "Not like you Em, you're **beautiful**_**."**_ she shrugged, "I mean, I'm hot but you're specail too.

Emma laughed, playfully shoving Manny's shoulder until the two gasped, standing straight up when they heard Claire scream loudly in a high pitch blood curling way.

"CLAIRE!" Emma shouted, running back into the house.


	8. Be Your Hero

"Jay man!" Spinner yelled over the music, "SHOT!"

Jay leaned on the kitchen counter at Spinner's party, it was crowded, lights flicking on and off to make it scary but nothing was scary as guys easily got girls to make out with them on their floor in their revealing slutty costumes.

Jay chugged his beer and looked down at his phone, ignoring his friends.

3 missed calls.

Jay gave a wierd look and looked concerned when he saw it was from Emma, he put one finger in his ear to block out the music, and put the phone to the other.

Jay's eyes widen, hearing the fright in Emma's voice, "_Jay, please, pick up."_

Jay quickly went out the back door, shoving someone in his way so he could hear the next message clearer.

"_Someone's in the house."_

Jay eye's looked tortured, and his heart began to pound, FUCK! He didn't hear his phone go off.

"Dude you okay?" Craig came out, "Spin said you looked like-"

Jay grabbed Craig rougly, "Emma's in trouble, give me your keys." he snapped, he left his inside and didn't have time to grab it.

"I'll go with you, Manny's with her." Craig said, bothered by this too but Jay panicked more, running to his black car and Craig got into the drivers seat, speeding his car off while Jay's orange civic stayed in the driveway.

The sheep masked killer came out of the party, not seeing Jay go off in the car, but was looking for him, and saw his car, going over to it.

"Sweet costume man." laughed a passing partier.

The figure opened Jay' back car door, and hide in the back of his car.

Meanwhile, with Emma and Manny. Emma sat beside Claire on the couch, who had tears streaming down her face.

"Just breath!" Emma exclaimed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Probably had a nightmare, Claire." Eli said, sitting across on the other couch and looking worried for her, eyeing her.

"I know what I saw!" Claire yelled at him, not believing he didn't even believe her.

"What'd you see?" Manny asked softer, "and take your time this time." she confirmed.

"A man." Claire said, taking a deep breath, "In the window." she let tears fall again, "H-he wore a sheep mask, and it had blood all over it!"

Emmas stomach turned, but she didn't know what to think... it WAS Halloween night.

"Where are you going?" Manny snapped at Emma who walked to back door near the window Claire thought she saw him at when she woke up.

Emma turned with a huff, "I don't want to be the dumb character who doesn't go check out the place where she thought she saw something." she pointed at Claire.

"no don't go!" begged Claire, crying harder.

"Claire, it'll be fine." Promised Emma, grabbing the knife again and showed it off to her.

Didn't make Claire feel better.

Manny yelled before Emma went out, "Wait!"

"Just stay here with them." Emma pleaded and finally went out, slowly rounding the house.

Emma stopped at the window Claire said she saw this figure, and she swallowed the fear down. No figure... just blood.. and on the side of the house spelt in blood was 'Daddy's Home'.

Emma turned quickly to go back inside and screamed when a dark figure grabbed her.

"Emma!" Jay yelled, "It's me." he brought her in, hugging her and Emma held onto him tight, crying a bit and shaking.

Craig was back inside, where Manny had told them where Emma was and what had happened.

"So.." Jay drifts, sitting inside now, him and Craig across from Manny and Emma on the couch.

Emma put the kids upstairs in Claire's room to try and forget about this and sleep.

"you thought Manny was some killer in the basement when you heard a noise?" Jay asked and added, "And Claire woke up from a nightmare thinking she saw some masked sheep phyco."

Emma gave him an angry look and he sighed, trying to believe this, "Explain the blood on the wall outside the house!"

"Some asshole Prankster who forgot Devils night was last night." Jay insisted.

Emma couldn't believe him and snapped-

She was cut off by his phone ringing and he answered it, "yeah? Oh shit... yeah, drive it over to me please. Thanks Lucas." he hung up.

He forgot he ran so fast here, he left his car back at the party. Thank god for Lucas.

Lucas, meanwhile, jogged out of the party and over to Jay's car, flipping the keys in his hand and opened the drivers door, sitting in and starting the car up.

Little did he know of someone in the back seat, who was pissed off it wasn't the babysitters boyfriend, who he was just dying to kill.

Back to Emma's..

"So you called...me, instead of the police huh?" Jay couldn't help but ask, walking to the kitchen as Emma stood alone, trying to calm down.

She narrowed her eyes, glaring, "Don't think for a second-"

"You may like me back and we could be something?" Jay finished for her, knowing that wasn't what she was going to say but was thinkin it. Least he hoped.

Emma's shoulders fell, looking weak and showing her true weakness for her. She did. She MORE than just liked him, she was falling hard for him.

"Jay, you're.." she drifted off for the best word as he stepped infront of her, "You're Jay Hogart." she basically let it out.

He smirked, shrugging, "I can be a lot of things but the guy you see partying and pretending he doesn't care about anything or anyone..isn't the real Jay Hogart."

Emma sucked in a shakey breath when he leaned up his hand on her cheek.

"I care." he promised, "About **you **atleast. I care." he assured, nodding slightly and she bit her lip up at him

He eyed her, wondering why she was so afraid to give him a chance and his thumb slowly took her lip away from her teeth, caressing her soft lip.

"I won't hurt you." he promised again, and then leaned down sucking on that lower lip and kissed her deeper, but stayed tender and she moaned into his kiss, making him groan by her small seductive noises and held her tightly against him.

"where's-" Manny stopped in her tracks, seeing she interrupted as they pulled apart, she giggled, "Sorry," she pointed to the front, "I thought you said Lucas was coming with the car?"

Jay slid an arm around Emma who was still blushing but he did nod, giving a strange look, "You're right, he should be here by now." he let go of Emma, walking to the front window and they followed him.

Craig laid on the couch and yawned, "What a Halloween night this year." he chuckled, and Manny gave him a look.

Emma stepped beside Jay at the window and pointed, "Oh, there it is." it was parked right at the curb, but parking oddly

"Jerk couldn't park it in the driveway." joked Jay.

Craig got up, "I'll go get your keys, think I left some beer in my car we can drink anyways." he said and went to the door.

Emma shared a look with Manny who hollared after him, "It's like, 1am!" they giggled.

Craig opened the door and stepped out to stop when something dug into his back, and he slowly turned, looking to the front door and beside it where the guy with a sheep mask stood. The killer tilted his head at him and watched in delight as Craig tried to walk back into the house, groaning.

"Craig?" Manny asked, seeing him coming back in, moving zombie lke and then blood poured out of his mouth

Manny let out a thrilling scream. He fell down to his knees, then fell on his face, blood pouring around him and knife in his back.

Jay and Emma's eyes widen, seeing the sheep masked killer step in front of the door and Jay quickly ran forward just as the killer tried to get in and Jay slammed the door on his hand. The killer cried out but struggled to get the door open but Jay won, opening it slightly and banging the door once more closed on his hand so the killer took it out and Jay slammed it shut, locking it.

"GET THE BACK DOOR!" Jay yelled at them.

Emma ran to the back and quickly locked it as Eli and Claire ran downstairs, scared out of their minds or confused.

"what's happening?!" Claire shouted, but knew already. Had to be that dark figure she saw in the window.

Emma's mouth dropped, looking at Claire and remembering the photos and then the wall on the side of the house reading 'Daddy's home'.. and the first time this morning when there was blood on the garage too with the dead racoon, reading 'mine'.

Oh my god. It's Claire's real father, isn't it?!

Emma yelled at them, "go back to your room!" she shouted.

Jay and her leaned against the door as the killer still tried to bang on it, and Manny sat over Craig's dead body, crying hard and getting blood all over her hands

"whose doing this!?" she cried.

Emma panted and looked to Jay who had no idea and gave her a look, seeing her have a small hint upon her face that she may know.


	9. We Need To Stick Together

Jay glared back into the eyes of the sheep masked killer who stood face to face with him at the front window, between the glass. The killer was not leaving and holding a knife as Jay held a bat, not taking his eyes off the killer outside the window.

"The fucking phones out!" Emma cried, whipping the useless thing to the wall.

Manny curled on the couch, rocking back and forth a bit.

"Make him go away!" cried Claire, shaking her head at the figure that kept staring at them in the window and it turned it's head, making it look like he was looking at her

and he was.

Emma sat it and went over to Claire, "Don't look at him." she ordered, knowing who this was and what he wanted.

Eli whispered things into Claires ear to try to calm her down, even he held a bat...they needed to be ready if the killer got in.

"What's he doing?" Manny asked in a weak voice that cracked and they all watched the killer go to Jay's car.

"oh my god." Emma covered her mouth, letting a tear slip as he dragged Lucas' body out of the passanger seat. He must of hid in the back seat and killed him when they got to the house.

The killer then went to Craig's car after pulling Jay's car keys out, and jingled it to them, before he got into Craig's car and pulled out.

"He's leaving?" Eli whispered, confused.

"Doesn't matter, he just took Jay's keys and we're not going anyway or capable of running from him without a car." snapped Manny, whipping her tears.

Jay watched the car drive away, and the killer indeed did just.._leave?_

"We're going." Jay told them.

"What?!" Emma snapped. Didn't he just hear Manny? She raised a good point.

"I'm Jay Hogart." Jay taunted Emma's words, "I can hot wire my own cars, don't need the keys." he told her.

Emma's mouth dropped, that was..amazing, "Let's go!" she insisted.

"No!" Manny screamed.

Claire shook her head too, "I don't want to go out there, we're safer in here!"

"We need to stick together." nodded Eli.

Emma hufffed, "You guys! We need to get to the police!" she insisted.

Jay walked to Emma, grabbing her keys and gave them to Manny, "We won't even take the keys, lock the door behind us, and stay in this room."

Manny nodded but her eyes were wide, dear like.

Jay grabbed Emma's hand who tried to yank it back, "We can't just leave them!"

"The killers gone, thinks we're trapped anyways." he told her, "Gives us time to run and get the cops, he arrives back here and so do we, with back up to take down the fucker."

Emma looked off, it did make sense... and she was wasting time to get back here before he does, "Fine."

She turned to Claire and handed her, her knife, "Don't be afraid, I don't think he wants to hurt y_ou_." she whispered, and Claire gave her a confused look but numbly nodded.

Emma and Jay held hands, whipping the door open and Manny raced up, closing it behind them and locked it, and chained it.

Jay had hot wired the car and on the way speeding to the police station, Emma told him everything about what she thought she knew.

Jay: Claire's adopted?

Emma: I found it on the back of her baby pictures.

Jay: How do you know though Emma? Are there orphan papers, foster papers?

Emma shook her head: No just a picture that said she was released from Jerry hospital.

Jay looked at Emma while swerving into the next lane: Jerry hospital?

Emma nodded.

Jay: That's not a normal hospital, my Uncle use to work there, that's a ward center

.Emma's eyes widened, and Jay sped into the police station. Finally! They raced out and into the building. Since Halloween night not many worked, but some sectary sat at the front desk and Emma panted running infront.

"We need help, now!" Emma yelled.

The woman jumped and sat up, "What's going on?"

"People are dead." Jay informed behind Emma, panting himself.

"What!?" came a voice, Joey Jeremiah standing by his office.

Emma sadly looked at him, knowing she'd have to tell him about Craig and ran over to him, crying and he embraced her tightly.

Jay sighed sadly, watching Joey look confuse but hugged her back

Jesse, Joey's partner, stepped through the front door, "what's going on?" he asked, eyeing Emma and then Joey.

They all sat in Joey's office and Emma numbly looked down, feeling horrible as Joey stared ahead, blankly at her.

"You're telling me, Craigs.." he couldn't even say the word, shooting up from his seat and grabbing his gun.

Emma's eyes widened looking to Jay whose mouth dropped and stood up, getting out of his way before he shot them.

"Sheriff!" yelled Jesse.

Joey yelled back at him, "Get more back up, I'm going over right now to get the rest and see if my **son** is still alive." he looked back at Emma, before racing out, "Find out who that bastard is!"

Emma and Jay held back, sitting with the redheaded sectary who looked up this mysterious long lost father and called some phyc wards and the orphanage Claire was at as a baby.

"He's probably gone already." muttered Jesse, cramming a donut in his mouth.

Emma glared at him for his doubts. They HAD to catch him, just had to..

The phone rang and the woman picked it up quickly, "Emergency oper-" she stopped talking, giving Emma a slight nod.

Must of been the orphanage.

"Oh dear.." she drifts, looking down.

Emma and Jay shared a look..what?!

She finally hung up and they were on the ends of their seats, even Jesse looked interested.

She typed away as she explained, "Claire's real name was Jess Warren, daughter to Andrew and Beth Warren." she gave a pity look as she looked back at them, "Andrew was only 13 years old when she was born."

"Is that why they gave her up?" Emma whispered, she looked a wreck, hair down, nose flared red and tired looking eyes, "They were too young?"

The woman cringed, "Andrew was too young.. Claires mother wasn't, she was 30 years old."

Emma wrinkled her nose in disgust..a woman got pregnant by raping a 13 year old boy?

"Doesn't stop there." cringed the woman again, shivering slightly and Jay tilted his head..it got worse than that?

"Course it doesn't." taunts Jesse's voice.

Emma glared once more at him, ready to punch him and he just winked at her. Did he think this was some classic movie plot?! This was real life and they were being killed off one by one by this guy!

"Claires parents were son and mother." she finally revealed.

Emma wanted to be sick, Claire didn't deserve this and luckily, she didn't get the chance of looking inbred like usual incest kids did.

Jay licked his lips, swallowing hard, even he was disgusted, "Where are they now? Where's the Dad?" he asked.

"The father killed Claires mother..who was also his mother, than he was locked up in a phyc ward where Claire was picked up by a new family."

"The Edwards." Emma said, understanding it all now, "They adopted her, changed her name."

The lady nodded, "10 years later and they let him out..who knows where he is now." she feared.

"He's here." Emma assured.

"00o0oo0oooo." Sang Jesse while wiggling his fingers spooky like and laughed until Jay grabbed his collars and pushed him hard against the wall.

"You think a bunch of dead bodies is **funny!**?" spat Jay

"Jay!" Emma yelled, begging him to stop.

Jesse glared back at Jay after glancing at Emma, "better listen to your _girl" _he taunts, "Assaulting a police officer can get you in mighty trouble."

Jay shoved him away from him, an asshole cop wasn't who he wanted to deal with right now.

"We need to go back for Manny and Claire, Eli." Emma pleaded and Jay nodded.

Jesse sighed, "Fine." he put his gun in his officer pants' belt, "You can come with me." he told Emma, "Tell me where it is. You gonna follow behind?" he asked Jay.

Jay nodded and Jesse nods, leading them out and looking like he was taking this more seriously and looked determined.

Jay grabbed Emma and cupped her face, kissing her, "You'll be ok, we'll be alright, okay? I'll see you there, and Joey probably already has the guy arrested."

Emma nodded, hoping he was right and kissed him once more before she ran to catch up with officer Jesse, and Jay went to his car.


	10. Worst Halloween Ever

Manny opened the door for Joey, and it was like slow motion. The kids Eli and Claire came out, Claire crying her eyes out and Eli running to his house, holding her hand.

Manny was trying to tell Joey everything, but all he saw was Craig lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

As he slowly fell down to his knees, flashes of raising Craig flashed through his head; Pushing Craig in a swing as a boy, the curls that kid use to have on his head.. then a flash of his mother giving birth to him, how happy they were first holding him. Craigs first guitar he got which he adored.. the last christmas present they gave him..

_**(Imogen Heap-Hide and Seek)  
Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me 'round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.**_

"Nooo." cried Joey, reaching his hand out to cup Craig's pale face, and tears ran down his eyes.

Manny sadly slid down the wall, watching numbly and closed her eyes, letting her tears fall down too.

"No, no, no."

_**Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears,  
They were here first.**_

Jesse drove with Emma, glancing at the rearview window now and then to see Jay still on his ass and following.

"He's the clingy type huh?" Jesse joked to Emma

Emma snapped out of it, looking at him then behind them and shrugged, "Worried type." she corrected. Jay had really protected through this and she was never going to forget it. She thinks she loves him.. the end of this would tell.

Jesse clenched his jaw as Emma gave him a wierd look and looked him over. His tag, reading Jesse, reminded her of Claires real name being 'jess' ..

"The father should be what now?" Jesse asked Emma while turning near her street, "say 25? 27?"

Emma eyed him more, sitting up straight and thought about it.. Jesse looked to be in his twenties.. where as Jesse from anyways?

"You into older guys Emma?" Jesse asked, and Emma flinched when he reached over, putting his hand on her lap.

_oh my god._.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a second as tears formed to Emma's eyes, her mouth dropping and realising what's happening.

"I watched you take care of her." he grinned over to her, "Of my baby girl. You'd be the perfect new mommy." he said.

Emma swallowed hard. It was Jesse, he was Andrew Warren, he was Claire's real Dad. Emma let all the clues float in her head..

When he wished her a Happy Halloween after she found his cruel racoon kill and msg on the garage. . he blamed crazy young kids but had eyed her suspiciously. When they ran to the station, he came in two minutes later, because he had been at Claires house, tormenting them.. and when they talked about his true identity infront of him..he was being so sarcastic..

FLASHBACK

_"Doesn't stop there." cringed the woman again, shivering slightly as she told them Claire's fathers story.._

_"Course it doesn't." taunts Jesse's voice and Emma glared._

END OFFLASHBACK

Little did Emma know, that was Jesse's hint that he knew it wasn't the end, and it was cause he was the killer.

He did seem the right age of Andrew too..

"come on." he teased her, turning onto her street and Emma panicked, "Jesse? You think THAT'S my real name? That'smy daughters name, to remind me I need to get back what's mine..and Claire is **mine.**" he growled and grabbed her hair.

Emma cried out and he swerved abit, and she cringed as he held her hair tight.

"And I think you're mine now too, sweetie." he leaned down, kissing her hard and she bit his lip. He shouted in agony and let go of the wheel as she grabbed it, turning it away from pulling into Claires house and drove it into her own.

The cop car wrecked into the house, windows breaking, doors down and bricks falling on the car that smoked when it was put into a hault.

Jay's orange civic stopped with a shriek and he got out, "EMMA?!" he shouted loudly, running to her house instead of Claire's, which Manny ran out of and ran over too, hearing the crash.

Some nieghbors heard as well and came out of their houses, coming out

"EMMA!" Manny cried, seeing the passanger door open a bit and pushed it open for Emma to cough, falling out and her elbows and arms scratched up, her lip bleeding and a bit of blood on her shirt

Jay fell to his knees down by her, picking her up into his arms, "Em, Emma, Emma are you okay!?" he panicked and yelled, cupping her face as she shut her eyes and coughed but nodded.

"She's bleeding." Manny said, looking at Emma's shirt.

Emma shook her head no, "It's not my blood. Jesse.." she coughed again and Jay held her tighter, "Jesse's Andrew Warren."

Jay's eyes widened, but believed her.. and he heard the other side of the door open and a body fall on the ground on the other side.

Jay got up, still holding Emma and nodded for Manny to come hold her up in which she did, and craddled Emma in her arms, hugging her tight.

Jay stepped on broken glass and bricks, til he made it to the other side of the car, and 'Jesse' had tried to crawl away, but his legs looked so broken and bloody, probably from the crash.

Jay followed him, his eyes darkening as he bent down, grabbing Jesse's gun out of his pants and aimed it down at him.

Jesse coughed blood and turned to lie on his back and chuckled, "Aw, what a pity." he spat more blood and gazed where Emma was, "thought I'd get my daughter back **and **find a new pretty blonde for myself."

He made it easier for Jay, who knew he was talking about Emma and he pointed the gun at Jesse's chest.

_**BBAAAANNG! **_

Emma and Manny jumped, and turned, seeing Jay put down the gun and Jesse lying there, eyes closed and bullet in his chest.

Jay dropped the gun as other cop sirens were heard, and he walked back to Emma who let go of Manny and latched herself onto him and he hugged her tight, laying his chin on the top of her head.

"It's alright." he promised and she nodded.

She knew it was.. with him here.

_**Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this.  
What you say?  
Mmm, what did you say?**_

"You are a lucky one." a nurse said to Emma, standing in her hospital room and going over charts, "Your legs should of been broken and impaled in the crash like his." she admitted.

Emma cringed, remembering Jesse's legs..they looked torn. She was lucky.

Jay sat in the chair beside Emma's bed, watching her so protectively as the Doctor gave her meds and how to take care of her wounds for the next few weeks

The cops came in and Jay looked away from her, standing up.

"We answered enough questions." Jay bittered.

Behind the cops, Joey came in and Emma softened... she owed it to him.

"Jay." Emma whispered, "It's okay."

Jay turned but glared back to the officers. He finally nodded and took his place back beside Emma, crossing his arms and relaxed.

Joey sniffed, trying to pull it together as he took a deep breath, "Jesse's bodies been brought to the Morg..they're just going to straight bury him, no grave.."

"good." Emma muttered.

"A-and.." Joey swallowed hard, "He was Andrew Warren..and Claire is Jess Warren..we haven't told her yet, and her foster parents are on their way home now."

Emma looked at in is disbelief, "No, those are her **real **parents."

"Don't be so quick to say." the cop behind Joey added, "Once those parents realise who did this, knowing who Claire really is ..they won't be happy she was the reason their real daughter is dead."

Emma's mouth dropped, "Darcy's dead?"

"Her boyfriend too." Joey nodded, "found in the bushes beside the house. Claire's piano teacher? Also dead. My sons friend Lucas? Dead. My son? **Dead.**" he began to sneer and put a hand over his eyes, his lips trembling.

The cop whispered something in his ear and he nodded, trying to take a deep breath and looked back to Emma.

Emma looked away and asked, "Who tells Claire who the killer really was?"

"Do we need to tell her?" Jay asked, looking at the cops who shared a look at another.

Joey nodded them to leave and they stepped out, "What are you asking." Joey said.

Jay shrugged, "Don't tell Jesse's real identity to the parents. Don't tell Claire who she really is."

Joey looked at Jay in disbelief until his shoulders dropped and he slowly nodded, it made sense.. "Alright.. Jesse was just some sicko who stalked a babysitter." he looked at Emma who nodded slowly.

"Classic." Jay said sarcastically, shaking his head. Worst Halloween ever. Yet...he did get Emma.

"Feel better." Joey said, before turning and looking down leaving.

"Do you?" Jay asked a bit worried, standing up and over Emma, looking her over.

She smiled softly and nodded, "Yea I do.. he's gone, I'm okay..your okay." she said, smiling a little more up at him and he smirked, leaning down and kissing her softly. He didn't want to hurt her if he kissed her the way he wanted to right now.

They pulled away and Jay's eyes stared into hers, "would it be scary if I said I think I'm inlove with you, Gp?" he whispered, almost forehead to forehead

.Emma's heart stopped and she felt the same, and she giggled a little, putting her arms around his neck, "I had enough scare tonight." she informed and leaned up, "But I do.. _think_ I love you back." they smiled at another playfully, knowing this 'thinking' was really knowing when they felt their hearts pound as they leaned in for another kiss.

She sighed in between and kissed him harder.

Meanwhile..in the morg..

"No honey." the employee said, zipping up body bags, "I'll be getting in late tonight, fucking murder spree went on tonight." he was on the phone and chuckled, "Yea! On Halloween night!"

Behind him, as he turned, writing on a chart, one body bag was unzipping itself open.

"About 5 people are dead." the man said to whoever on the phone, "plus the killers body. Yeah babe! I'm totally standing next to the killers body." he laughed, turning to it and stopped in his tracks.

The body bag was empty...the body was JUST there moments ago?

"Call you back." he whispered, hanging up and looking around.

A garbage bag went over his head and he struggled, screaming into it but only muffles came out. The killer! He was alive!

...dun dun duunn...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. (NOTE)

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

Ok guys, series 2 is up! On All Hallows Eve Part 2 it's called.

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I made a book cover for each fics of this series! This one is on the top left corner of your screen, beside the stories summary, you'll see a picture. Click on it to see it larger. Just want you guys to see how young they are and I'm going to update the pics the more I go through the years with them in the story, so you know what they look like. The covers both have hints to what's happening in the fic. Such as this one, where I show you the murderers mask, Emma's looking protectively at Claire,..and why does Claire look so innocent? Eli's just in shock. Mannys upset, and there's a small frame of Joey looking upset himself and Craig beside him.


End file.
